prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Hitchen
| birth_place = Toronto, Ontario | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Ron Hutchison Sweet Daddy Siki | debut = 1992 | retired = }} Joseph Edward (Joe) Hitchen (September 2, 1969) is a Canadian professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, Joe E. Legend or just Joe Legend. He is perhaps best known for his appearances with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, where he was formerly one-half of the NWA World Tag Team Champions with Kevin Northcutt. He also had a brief tenure with WWE from July 2000 to March 2001, where he was known as Just Joe. He is currently appearing for various independent promotions in Europe. Career In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Hospital Job'' (Lifting reverse STO) **Modified anaconda vise **Piledriver **''Stone Cutter'' (Cutter, sometimes while rolling or in a seated position) *'Signature moves' **''Godzilla Chokebomb'' (Chokebomb) **Jumping DDT **Moonsault **Multiple suplex variations **''Murder Horn'' (Electric chair facebuster) **''Oh-My-God Elbow Drop'' (Diving elbow drop **One-handed bulldog **Roaring elbow **Running flying clothesline **Sitout backpack jawbreaker, sometimes while releasing the opponent **Superkick *'Nicknames' **"Cowboy" **"Psycho" *'Managers' **Liss Austria (PWA, 2006) *'Wrestlers trained' **Absolute Andy **Alex Shelley **Alpha Female **Axeman **Black Bushi **Brad Martin **Michael Kaus Darksoul **Eiji Kuchinawa **El Tornado **Jaime D **Jedrus Bulecka **Kamil Aleksander **Klarys **Krimson **Pan Pawlowski **Reno Cortavilla **Rider **Shelby Beach **Tyson Dux Championships and accomplishments *'Athletik Club Wrestling' :*ACW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Catch Wrestling Association' :*CWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Rhino Richards *'Deutsche Wrestling Allianz' :*DWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Do or Die Wrestling' :*DDW International Champion (1 time) *'German Stampede Wrestling' :*GSW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'German Wrestling Promotion' :*GWP WrestlingCorner.de Championship (1 time) *'Insane Championship Wrestling' :*ICW/MWCW Mid-West Unified Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Sexton Hardcastle :*ICW Brass Knuckles Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Association' :*IWA Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*IWA Television Championship (1 time) *'Independent Wrestling Federation (Russia)' :*IWF World Championship (1 time, current) *'International Catch Wrestling Alliance' :*ICWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Outlaw Championship Wrestling' :*OCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Sexton Hardcastle *'Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling' :*PCW America's Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*Giorgio Foods Tag Team Tournament (1999) - with Jason Lee *'Power of Wrestling' **POW Intercontinental Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Fighters' :*PWF Buckhorn Wrestling Cup (2009) *'Power Wrestling Entertainment' :*PWE World Championship (1 time, current) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'140' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 *'Pro Wrestling Showdown' **PWS Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Xtreme' :*PWX Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pan Pacific Wrestling Association' :*Pan Pacific Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Swiss Wrestling Federation' :*SWF Powerhouse Championship (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Kevin Northcutt *'World Wrestling Professionals' :*WWP World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Superstars' :*WWS Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling-Family-Germany Promotion' :*WFG Championship (1 time, current) *'Other Titles' :*IMP Tag Team Championship (1 time) :*GPW Continental Championship (2 times) External links * Profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:1969 births Category:All Star Wrestling current roster Category:American Wrestling Rampage alumni Category:Athletik Club Wrestling current roster Category:Border City Wrestling current roster Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Blood Sweat And Ears alumni Category:Catch Wrestling Association alumni Category:Catch Wrestling Norddeutschland alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Crazy Wrestling Club current roster Category:Deutsche Wrestling Allianz alumni Category:European Professional Wrestling alumni Category:European Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:Freestyle Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance current roster Category:Future Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Flemish Wrestling Force alumni Category:German Wrestling Federation alumni Category:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:German Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Category:International Catch Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Italian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Switzerland alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Memphis Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Vision Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Wrestling alumni Category:Nu-Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Fighters alumni Category:Prime Time Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:Pure Wrestling Association alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Riotgas Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Saarland Wrestling Organisation alumni Category:Rings of Europe alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Swiss Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling current roster Category:Varsity Pro Wrestling current roster Category:World Wrestling All-Stars alumni Category:Wrestle Zone Wrestling alumni Category:1992 debuts Category:Ontario wrestlers Category:Association Biterroise de Catch alumni Category:Total Combat Wrestling alumni Category:Do Or Die Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:All World Wrestling League alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling World alumni Category:American Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Be. Catch Company alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Dansk Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Dutch Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Eurowrestling-Company alumni Category:European Wrestling Association alumni Category:Eventos de Wrestling Europeo alumni Category:Extreme World Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Championship Wrestling alumni Category:German Hurricane Wrestling alumni Category:Herts And Essex Wrestling alumni Category:HUSTLE alumni Category:Michigan Marquee Wrestling Association alumni Category:N'Catch alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Power Of Wrestling alumni Category:Premier British Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling League alumni Category:Pro-Wrestling Euskadi alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Showdown alumni Category:Professional Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Real Action Wrestling alumni Category:Rock N Wrestle alumni Category:Scottish School Of Wrestling alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Swiss Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Target Wrestling alumni Category:Turkish Power Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Verband Der Berufsringer alumni Category:Warrior-1 Wrestling alumni Category:World Association of Wrestling alumni Category:World Stars of Wrestling alumni Category:World Wide Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wide Wrestling League alumni Category:World Wrestling Professionals alumni Category:WrestleForce alumni Category:Wrestling-Family-Germany Promotion alumni Category:X-Sports:Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Professional wrestling trainers Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions Category:Xperience Wrestling alumni